The secret baby
by Cullen-Crazy-96
Summary: so we all know jacob inmprints on nessie but what happens when she grows up. read and find out
1. The secret baby

**The secret baby**

**Vamp or hum: vamp**

**Pairing: Nessie and Jacob**

**Chapter 1:1**

**Nessie's pov**

It was my 16th birthday I don't remember it that well but it still happened. I am 20 now and my baby is 4 years old -it was Jakes birthday present to me, the only part I remember clearly-, my baby boy is so precious to me and Jake; he has electric blue eyes and has dark brown hair like his dad. Our baby is a high-breed he is partly a vampire but is also a werewolf. His heart doesn't beat like my parents, and he can imprint on anyone like his dad did to me.

I am always telling Tony -our baby boy- how me and his dad met. It goes like this, my mom and dad were on their honeymoon and they did something they shouldn't at first it hurt my mom but after a few tries he had enough strength to stop himself. When they finally did get it right, they came home straight away to Carlisle. I was growing really fast inside my mom and I was breaking a few of her bones and once they thought I had broken her spine. Both my parents can't live without the other. I seemed to be the glue to the family, well I was until Jake imprinted on me. My mom went wild she was hitting him and everything. My dad jut sat back and let her do what she wanted. Both my parents hate Jake and I really couldn't care less I love him as well as he loves me so I am happy.

Tony always loves to hear the story of how we met, and I love to tell him the story. Everyday I wake up to Jake's face and my baby boy that is always jumping up and down on his own bed. I love my little Tony I just can't get enough of him, he is cute and adorable, when me and Jake go for a walk with Tony in the pram -even though he can walk- people always turn to me and say "He is really cute I just love him." I just smile and keep walking with Jake by my side.

He was born like me a big baby for his age, but there was a difference he had his dads muscles. For some reason I wanted him to be like that he is perfect. He could walk from the moment he was born. I couldn't believe the power in his legs. He broke a few of my bones when I was having him. Carlisle allowed Jake to be there because he was the dad. If he wasn't he would of told him to go away and to never be caught around me again.

He is at school right now and I have nothing to do. Like Esme when she was first a vampire didn't know what to do with her time. My child grows at a very fast rate.

We tested to see if he sparkles in the light like me, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and all the other Cullen's. But he just has a tan like his dad, he doesn't glow or anything but I love him the way he is. No one could ever compare to his beauty. Because he is a high-breed no one can ever be the same as him. The name I gave his breed was a vamp-wolf. He is more of a wolf than a vampire, I wish he would find someone to be with because he is just the best thing in the world-besides from my Jacob-if I wasn't him mom I would get my daughter if I had one to try and make him like her.

But being his mom I have no right to try and set him up. I guess he will find love when he finds her. If he doesn't find his imprint when he is about 17 I might have to take him to every girl in the world and see if he falls in love with any of them. At the moment he is the best in his class, the best report every year and h is just the best.

Chapter 1:2

A few years have passed since Tony was 4 and he is so cute still. He is 17 now and is at high school. He meets a lot of people at his school but I guess he hasn't found his match. I think I ill have to do what I told Jake. Take him around the world and find her. He is hurt and I can always see it in his face, I know what it is because Edward was like it before Bella came along. He should be coming home soon. Jake is at work he has started a very successful machine business. He loves Tony just as much as me and he, has put changed his shifts so that he can be at home with me and Tony all the time he can.

'Knock, knock, knock' that's Tony he must have forgotten his key once again. I got up slowly and see his head pop up from the window. I smile at him and he smiles back with his perfect smile-just like Jake's-, I go to the door of out small house and open it slowly. He runs up to me and hugs me.

"Tony, what brought this on?"I asked him with concern.

"Mom where's dad?" he asked frantically back.

"He's still at work he called and told me he was coming back early," I stopped hugging him and shut the door.

"I need to tell you both something but I want to tell you both at the same time," I nodded and went to the kitchen. I started to make some food for me, Jacob and Tony, when I heard some keys. I ran to the door before he could take them out and ran into Jake's arms. He turned me around and kissed me lightly on the lips. We walked into the house to see Tony standing up and looking happier than ever.

"Mom, dad, you might want to sit down for this."

Jake sat down and sat me on his lap and we both asked together "What is it son?"

"I think I have found someone at school that i love."I jumped up off of Jakes lap and ran to my son-even with the short distance-and hugged him. Silent tears were running down my cheeks as my son was rubbing my back.

"Okay son I think your mom just needs a bit of time to digest this, it's all new to her I guess." Jake shrugged at his son not understanding me. Tony smiled that winning smile and I couldn't help it another flood of tears washed over me.

"I'm just so happy," I told them both between tears.

"Its okay mom take all the time you need," Tony turned to his dad, "So dad what do you think? Should i go for it? Or let her come on to me?"

"Son, just do what your heart is telling you to do that's how I got your mother." That's my Jake always giving the best advice but never taking it himself; well apart from that one he did that to get me.

**Chapter 1:3**

The rest of the day we spent the time talking about this girl that Tony had found someone. She has Silver blond hair, beautiful blue eyes-not matching my sons though-and she was just under him in the class. She sounded perfect for my little boy; well hardly he has taken after his dad with height; over taking me by a mile. I am like my mom short, I am so happy for my boy-man now i guess-I guess it's time Jake told him what he was; or maybe Jake had other plans.

"Son I think it's time you learnt about my side of the family. As you know your mom is a vampire that's why your heart doesn't beat, but the other side to it is that"-Jake took a deep breath before carrying on-"I'm a werewolf and that makes you part werewolf." I sat my son down as he was going through shock. His face made me scared he looked as if he didn't believe his dad and was going to run away.

"That's impossible isn't it? I thought vampires and werewolves were enemies?" He looked shocked.

"Yes Tony but we are different, not even Carlisle your great granddad knows how it happened or why." I told him with precaution, he was easing up but still shocked i think.

"So my mom is a vampire, enemy of the werewolf and my dad is a werewolf. Your supposed to be enemies but dad imprinted on you." I nodded. Jake got up and walked to me and put his arms around my waist. He only held me like this when he knew I would get upset, but this time he was wrong.

"Son would you like me to show you?" Tony nodded and walked slowly to the door. Jake and I followed with Jake never letting go of me. He obviously grabbed an extra pair of cloths. I held his clothes for him; he kissed the top of my head while he ran into the forest to phase-the forest is at the back of our house-. He ran to the forest edge turned to me and winked. All we heard was a ripping sound and my son cringed. I just giggled.

Next all we saw was a wolf emerge from the forest and walk right up to us. I knew at that moment that I would need to go shopping for more cloths because this was going to happen again and again. I walked up to he wolf and my son all of a sudden jumped in front of me in a protective stance. He obviously didn't know it was Jake.

"Jake I think you should phase back." My son looked at me, I nodded in Jakes direction. Jake phased back in a second and Tony fell back and sat on the floor. Cross legged facing Jake.

"So when will I be able to do that?" Jake and I just laughed at Tony. He frowned at us. I told him I was sorry, Jake on the other hand snickered behind me and Tony. I walked back to the house because I remembered the food.

"I'm blaming you Jake if the food is burnt." He laughed loudly this time so that I could hear him from the house. He always did this made me forget about things that are important. My mom and dad never have food in their house because none of them eat food do they?

When I got to the house the food was nearly done and I called to them, "You better hurry unless you want cold food. But at that point I heard a rip and knew it couldn't be my Jake. I looked out the door that was on the latch and saw two big wolves. I dropped the plate I was holding and it broke, my son was a wolf the same as his dad I could tell them apart. Jake had red/brown fur and my son my only child had a deep and rich red coloured coat. I couldn't believe it he had phased like Jake. How the hell had he done that, a moment ago he was just like a normal vampire kid. Well not normal cause vampires can't have kids. I had to think maybe it was the fact that he had imprinted and he couldn't help it. But still my little Tony a wolf already. How did I not see this coming? I stopped staring at them and cleaned up the mess. Next thing I know Jake is running in the house half-naked and putting his arms around my waist and whispers into my ear, "He will be fine, just needs a brush every now and again." He was obviously joking around so i hit him with my towel.


	2. First love for Tony

**Love at first bite**

**Chapter 2:1**

**Tony's pov**

I walked into my classroom as normal and sat in my seat. I sat alone so that no one could disturb me. I just happened to look over at the door and see this human walk in. She couldn't have been anything special but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. To try and distract myself I plugged my head phones in to my iPod and started listening to some music-it was my mom's lullaby her dad made it for her when she was born-, it was impossible it didn't worn nothing would. Why did i feel so strange? When I first saw her, my heart felt like it was beating-i am a vampire it shouldn't beat and that's only supposed to happen when a vampire falls in love. I knew my parents weren't telling me something though because I didn't feel like just a vampire.

This girl couldn't have been that one special girl for me to fall in love with. All day, she was in every single one of my classes and she was made to sit by me every time-it was the only seat left in every class because people left me alone-. Every now and then I would glance sideways at her making sure I wasn't dreaming and she was real. I couldn't believe it, every time I looked she was still there and she was looking at me. When she noticed that I was looking at her she would look away scared probably like the rest of them. I didn't have the nerves to talk to her.

This girl must have been new to the school because every teacher made her introduce herself. I had to get away from this it was driving me crazy. This is the last lesson of the day; I guess I would have to just endure it for the last hour of school. Time ticked by so slowly that last hour I don't know why but it must have had something to do with her.

Finally the bell rang, I didn't feel like walking home i want to run and be free. So I took my shirt off and headed for the woods. It didn't take long, I am a fast runner. When I got home I put my shirt back on, my mom hate me having my shirt off outside unless I am working. I knocked the door twice and there was no answer. So I looked in the window. The lights were on and I could smell the food cooking. Mom was the best cook in the world well in mine and dads opinion. She saw me and I smiled she always told me I had a smile to die for. She smiled back and came to the door.

As soon as the door was open I flung my stuff into the house hall way and hugged my mom.

"Is everything okay tony?" I nodded exited.

"Where's dad?"I asked franticly.

"He's still at work son, but he called and told me he was coming home early." She closed the door and looked at me suspiciously. I just smiled. I heard the keys and that was it my mom was running to the door and opened it before dad was even away from his car. He spun her around in his muscular arms and kissed her. I stood up from my seat and waited for them to come back in. My mom shut the door behind her and my dad nodded at me and I smiled and nodded back.

"Mom, dad you might want to sit down." Dad led mom to a chair and sat down before placing her on his lap. They both asked simultaneously "What is it son?"

"I think I have found the person I love," just before I finished my sentence my mother was running towards me and hugging me. I hugged her back and rubbed her back slowly, her silent tears were running wild.

"Okay son I think your mom needs a little time to digest this, it's all new to her I guess." He had stood up and nodded towards me, he had her in his arms now and telling her quietly everything was good everything was going to be fine. My mom looked up at me-I was as tall as my dad leaving her behind-and smiled at her, another flood of tears washed over her and her face was pressed against my dad's chest.

"So dad should I let her come to me or do I go for it?"

He smiled at me and then looked down at my mom, "Just do what ever your heart tells you to do, that's how I got your mom."

**Chapter 2:2**

The rest of the day we spent the time talking about this girl that I had found. She has Silver blond hair, beautiful blue eyes-not matching my eyes though-and she was just under me in our class. She sounded perfect for me according to my mom; well i guess I aint her little boy any more I have surpassed her in height and am the same height as my dad. She is like her mom short, she is happy for me. She looked at Jake and he nodded he could tell what he was thinking but I couldn't

"Son I think it's time you learnt about my side of the family. As you know your mom is a vampire that's why your heart doesn't beat, but the other side to it is that"-Jake took a deep breath before carrying on-"I'm a werewolf and that makes you part werewolf." My mom sat me down she thought I was going through shock, apparently my face scared her.

"That's impossible isn't it? I thought vampires and werewolves were enemies?" I looked at them both shock covering my face.

"Yes Tony but we are different, not even Carlisle knows how it happened or why." My mom told me with precaution.

"So my mom is a vampire, enemy of the werewolf and my dad is a werewolf. Your supposed to be enemies but dad imprinted on you." My mom nodded. Jake got up and walked to my mom and put his arms around her waist. He only held her like this when he knew she would get upset, but this time he was wrong she looked fine to me.

"Son would you like me to show you?" I nodded and walked slowly to the door. Jake and my mom followed and Jake never let go of her. He grabbed an extra pair of cloths for some reason. My mom held his clothes for him; he kissed the top of her head while he ran into the forest for some reason-the forest is at the back of our house-. He ran to the forest edge turned to me at my mom. All we heard was a ripping sound and I cringed. My mom just giggled.

Next all we saw was a wolf emerge from the forest and walk right up to us. My mom sighed from behind me. She walked up to he wolf and my I all of a sudden jumped in front of her in a protective stance. I had no idea it was my dad.

"Jake I think you should phase back." My mom looked at me and I was scared, she nodded in Jakes direction. Jake phased back in a second and I fell back and sat on the floor. Cross legged facing Jake.

"So when will I be able to do that?" Jake and my mom just laughed at me. I frowned at them. My mom told me she was sorry, my dad on the other hand snickered behind mom and me. Mom walked back to the house because she remembered the food cooking slowly.

"I'm blaming you Jake if the food is burnt." He laughed loudly this time so that mom could hear him from the house. He always did this, made her forget about things that are important. My Nan and granddad never have food in their house because none of them eat food do they?

When she got to the house the food was nearly done and she called to me and dad, "You better hurry unless you want cold food." But at that point I had done something; I know it couldn't be my dad. I looked up at door that was on the latch and saw my mom with a horrified look on her face. She dropped the plate she was holding and it broke, I was a wolf the same as my dad my mom was looking at us like she could tell us apart. Dad had reddish-brown fur and I had a deep and rich red coloured coat. I couldn't believe it I had phased into this monster. How the hell had I done it, a moment ago I was just like a normal vampire kid. Well not normal cause vampires can't have kids. I was thinking it had something to do with this girl-Archangel-. But still me a wolf already. How did I not see this coming? She stopped staring us and cleaned up the mess. Next thing I know Dad is running in the house half-naked and putting his arms around my mom's waist and whispers into her ear, "He will be fine, just needs a brush every now and again." He was obviously joking around so she hit him with her towel.

**Chapter 2:3**

We were back in the house and sitting in the front room, mom was sitting in her chair next to the lamp reading a book-looked like Breaking dawn-, dad was sitting in his chair well lounged more like watching the television, glancing side ways at me and my mom sometimes. I was sitting on the floor with my back against my moms chair, I liked sitting there because my mom always stroked my hair when she was reading and I did feel like a dog.

"So Tony are you ever going to bring that girl around?" It was my dad trust him to not remember her name.

"Archangel, maybe I want to talk to her first." I didn't look in his direction; I was too scared of his reaction. He nodded I could tell and I looked at my mom.

"Mom are you okay if I ask Archangel round?" She shook her head still in shock no doubt.

"Sure what ever makes you happy son." I smiled at her.

"I think I'm going to go lie down now mom, see you in the morning." I got up hugged my mom and nodded towards my dad. As I walked slowly to my room I heard my dad say something to my mom,

"Maybe I should of told him us wolves can hear his thoughts when we have phased." I stopped dead in my tracks and thought about it a while. Could all this be real? Am I really a high-breed? What my mom calls a vamp-wolf. It was all too much as soon as I got to my room I went straight to my bed. Tomorrow I would try and talk to this girl Archangel and find out if she likes me too. My dad had explained it to me that it was imprinting but I still didn't like it. He told me that when you imprint you become a protector, brother or lover to this certain person. Maybe I would be protector only for her, I don't want to have found my true love yet surely it would be impossible. But then again this whole world is impossible, vampires and werewolves. It all shouldn't exist, should it? Maybe if I talked to my Nan and granddad they would be able to help, granddad is a doctor after all, well training to be a doctor. Maybe great granddad he is a doctor because he works at forks hospital. Or maybe all I need is to control everything that happens to me. I still need to talk to her in the morning.


	3. The confront

**Chapter 3:1**

**Archangel's pov**

This is the second day I have been at at new school and the first day was okay. I made loads of friends but in every class I had to sit next to this boy. He was gorges the most stunning electric blue eyes I have ever seen, gorges dark brown hair(almost black) and his smile, it was the most amazing smile ever. The only problem I have with him is that he never takes his eyes off of me and it creep's me out. Today I will talk to him and find out what his problem is.

I walked into the classroom and there he was like yesterday. He looked at me once and took out his IPod. Was I really that bad? I looked at him then walked over to where my friends were sitting.

"That kids staring at you Archangel," I turned around to see him staring at me. Our eyes locked for about half a second and then I looked away. I blushed and could feel the heat in my hands. Calm yourself Arch, if I didn't calm myself god knows what I would do. I decided to go talk to him and sort out this problem. I walked slowly away from my friends with my bags and sat down in my seat. I leaned forward and took out my drawing pad and started to draw, I glanced sideways at this strange kid and he was staring at my drawing. So I took this chance to talk to him.

"Do you like it?" This obviously caught him off guard.

"Ermmmm yeah it's cool, do you like drawing wolves?" This is the thing that caught me off guard I had no idea how to react. So I just nodded.

"It's really cool, I saw your drawings in art and they are amazing." He was looking at me now. I had no idea what I was doing I felt like I was being drawn into a trap and it was going to lock around me any second. But the shock of this never came. All I felt all day was my heart beating twice as fast when ever he talked to me or brushed passed me in the hall ways. I thought so many times about telling him that day but I had to wait, I needed the perfect time to tell him or show him.

The rest of the day we sat together and talked more about drawing about the only common ground between us, but I had this strange feeling that there was something else he and I were hiding, like it was the same secret. But it has to be impossible; he couldn't be a werewolf too could he? This was all getting to complicated. Every lesson he would start a conversation about drawings or wolves, he told me they were his favourite animals, I agreed.

This is all I wanted to see why he was staring at me and so I asked him, "Why is it that you keep staring at me?" He looked shocked that I had noticed. He just looked away from me and started to take notes from the board. This was the strangest thing he had done all day. I just looked at him surprised. There was tension now between us even if there wasn't yesterday. I kept glancing at him trying to figure out what he was thinking, it was impossible his face was so hard to read.

Finally the bell rang: I got up slowly collecting my things and put them in my bag. As soon as i had done that I ran to the door and out. I was unaware that Tony was following me: all the same I ran into the forest as normal after school and heard something crack from behind me. I turned my head to see Tony walking towards me. His walk was slow and flawless and unlike anything in the human world.

"So how are you getting home?" This threw me a little.

"I was going to run." It was the first thing I could think of saying.

"Me too mind if I run with you?" I didn't know what to say and thought of ditching him when we were deep in the forest.

"Come on it's not like you will hurt me," I cringed at this; he had no idea how deadly I was. Or did he?

"Sure but I'm a fast runner see if you can keep up," I winked at him and started to run. I could hear his footsteps not that far behind, wait no they were in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks and saw him leaning against a tree not even out of breath.

"What took you so long?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. My mouth fell open, like I told you he was flawless perfect in every way. I had to think there was no way he could be a werewolf. My mom and dad died when I was only 6. I have been turning into a wolf now for 11 years and it has been hard. He winked at me and I smiled.

"How did you get here so fast?" I walked over to the tree where he was and he stiffened. I stood where I was and in half a second he was over the other side and I stood there bewilded. He couldn't be, it can't be real.

"Your...Your a vampire." It was more of a quote than a question but all the same. He walked back of to me with the inhuman speed of a vampire. I growled at him and he growled back. All of a sudden a black veil came over me and I was out. I could feel arms picking me up and my limp body being carried somewhere.

**Chapter 3:2**

Next thing I know I'm waking up in an unfamiliar place. I sat up slowly and took in my surroundings. The walls were painted a dark blue, the next thing I saw shocked me, on the one wall there was 3 claw marks from the top of the wall to the bottom. Was that me? I asked myself. The ceiling was just a plain white colour. I heard the door bang open as I was looking at the strange patterns on the ceiling. The bang made me jump so high I could have touched the ceiling. Then I heard a voice soft as feathers talking to me.

"I'm so sorry Angel I didn't mean to scare," his voice was soft. At first I didn't recognise the voice, it a moment to digest and then I realised it was Tony's voice.

"Wait did you just call me Angel?" I asked my voice a little hoarse. He opened his mouth to apologise but then shut it again. He got up to leave but I grabbed his arm before he was a step further away from me.

"Please don't go I don't want to be alone." He nodded and pulled a chair to the side of the bed. If there was any chance he lived here alone I might have asked if I could stay. But with the look of this room I could tell he wasn't alone in this big house.

"I promise, I won't leave," this was the first thing he has said since he called me Angel. Truth be told I liked being called Angel. I decided there and then it was my new nickname.

A few minuets passed and I was in his living room. His parents must have been at work. I was scared to even be near him knowing he was a vampire. The first thing was that when i touched him he was to hot to be a vampire. They are supposed to be cold as stone but he wasn't.

"What are you?" I asked him. He was in the kitchen making me something to eat.

"Maybe that should wait till my parents get home." Then I heard keys. Man it must have been his parents or at least one of them. He saw how worried I was and laughed at me. I calmed down and sat on the floor. A woman walked in the front door, I felt intimidated. She was beautiful, pale skinned, brown eyes with a hint of gold and her hair was just pure reddish-brown. Tony smiled at her and walked back to the kitchen. This must have been his girlfriend. There was no way a guy like him was still single.

I cowered into the chair I was leaning my back on and looked straight at the television. This woman walked into the front room and looked at me, she smiled and went to the kitchen I could hear them talking.

"Tony is that Archangel?" I heard him shuffle his feet-werewolves have very good hearing-and he answered.

"Mom she likes to be called Angel, and yes that is her." His mom, wow I wasn't expecting that, she looked to young to have kids. She walked to him and hugged him.

"Well let's see what your dad has to say about her. Is she a werewolf? She smells like one and I didn't know whether I should bite her or not."

"Mom. I don't know, she smells like one and she still has a beating heart." I thought something was wrong or missing. It was a third heart beat. Wait was that missing before she came in or after?

**Chapter 3:3**

After I ate my food and he ate his and his mom witch still looked to young I started a conversation about werewolves.

"So do you know about werewolves?" This stunned them both. I didn't ask again but sat there in silence. After a few minuets of that silence I heard more keys. His mom got up like a lightning bolt and headed straight for the door. She opened it in one swift movement and stared into the eyes of this man. I could smell it he was a werewolf. While this man and his mom were talking by the door I took the chance to talk to Tony.

"Can we go outside in a bit?" He nodded and walked to the door. I followed him and this man was about the same height as Tony. Could I be dreaming? This couldn't be happening. Tony and I sat down on the grass and I started the conversation first.

"Why every time I mention werewolves you guys stiffen?" He looked around to see if his parents were around or if they could hear and he was satisfied.

"You said to me in the forest that I'm a vampire well you have half the story. My mom is half a vampire that makes me one too, but the other half is my dad's side."-He took a deep shaky breath-"He is a descendant of a werewolf and that makes me a werewolf because he's one." He stopped talking and I picked up the conversation.

"There is nothing to worry about I'm sort of a werewolf too." He was obviously shocked.

"I could show you if you wanted," he nodded and i just looked at him for a second.

"God hope I don't hurt you." He smiled and it made me feel weak. I ran away from him and my heart started to ache, I took off running back towards him. I jumped and in mid air phased into the monster I was. When I landed I saw another wolf in front of me. He was a rich and deep red. I knew I was a greyish wolf.

"_**What do you think?"**_

"_**Wait you can hear my thoughts?"**_ I asked him and the wolf nodded.

"_**It's a wolf thing." **_Even if he was a wolf I could tell he was smiling.

We both phased back to our human selves and got on out extra clothes(he ran into the forest first to phase back and change). That night I stayed over his house, in his room. He made me sleep in his bed and he slept on the floor. I couldn't sleep for a while so I sat up and watched him sleep it was that peaceful it made me fall asleep.


	4. Love beyond words

**Chapter 4:1**

**Tony's pov**

It has now been 3 days since Angel and I have met. Every time I see her I feel like I have to protect her. It feels like no one should ever touch her, possible even look at her. Every time she gets too close to someone other than me I feel like ripping their head off. I hate being a wolf sometimes but other times it's just amazing. The only bad thing is not being able to control it sometimes.

In knowing that she is a wolf has made my feelings towards her just that much stronger. When school has finished we take to running in the forest for about 30 minutes then I run her home. If she doesn't make it home and call me straight away I have taken to calling her. It sounds obsessive but that is what imprinting does to me.

"Dad if she is a werewolf and I am too, why hasn't she imprinted on me?" He sighed.

"It takes longer for a female werewolf to imprint on someone."

"But dad it's been weeks and she still hasn't," he smiled and told me,

"Maybe she hasn't told you and she has. She might just be too scared to admit it." I thought about what he told me and I went to my room.

Since Angel and I have been going out I have been sleeping over hers at night. Whenever she got cold-even though she is a werewolf- she would grab my shirt and pull me closer. I would always just smile at her. I knew she was dreaming about something maybe me but I have no idea. She would always smile when she was dreaming and I badly wanted to know what it was she was dreaming about.

One night I was lying on her bed not sleeping to scared to sleep in case something bad happened. I was worried for her safety after what happened. I heard someone saying-with my inhuman senses-that they were going to kill her because she didn't seem the same as everyone else. There was a possibility that this person was going to kill her while she was sleeping. The only problem with that plan is that I am here every night and no one is getting anywhere near her. I felt like I should protect her like she was part of me. As if there was a rope linking us together. I was thinking "god I wish she would imprint already." I was debating waking her up and asking her if she had been imprinted on, or if she had imprinted on someone else. Just as I was to wake her up she turned into my arms and held me as tight as her grip could and she whispered to me.

"I imprinted on you." I was gobsmacked. I didn't know if she was dreaming, if she knew I was there or anything I had to wake her up otherwise it would play on my mind all day. I gently touched her arm and she stirred. I smiled at her as her eyelids flickered open. She gasped at the fact that I was still there.

"Your still here." She looked surprised and smiled so I smiled back.

"Of cause I am my Angel, why wouldn't I?" She just ducked her head beneath the covers and covered her face. "Oh come on you really thought I would leave you alone?" I pulled the covers back from over her face and smiled at her, she started to blush and my smile fell. At that point I knew she had meant to say that to me when she saw me next. The reason she said it just now was because she thought I had left.

"Did you mean to say that just now?" She looked at me and nodded she didn't want to say anything because she thought I would be mad at her.

"I didn't know you were still here and I was just getting my self ready to tell you." Her voice was barely a whisper. Good job I am part vampire so that I could hear her. I nodded.

"It's fine really. I was debating waking you up because I have to tell you I have imprinted on you too." I smiled and she was smiling back. This had to be the first time I saw her smile like that.

**Chapter 4:2**

"I think I should tell you that I am from a different cult." Well she kept that locked up for some time. I started thinking, was there a possibility that my dad could accept her into our cult that way we could be together forever. So I asked her,

"Angel is there any way that my dad could accept you into our cult cause then you could stay with us instead of at this big house all by yourself and…" She cut me off mid sentence.

"If this is your way of asking me to move in with you to your house then don't try. You should just ask okay?" I nodded and just asked her straight off.

"Would you like to come stay with me and my family?" She jumped at me and hugged me. I was just about to attack her when I found my thoughts and realised it was her. I had take to calling her my Angel because she is always around, and when I get to anger she is always there to calm me like she is an angel from above. I was lucky to have her.

I was just sitting in my seat at school one day as she walked into the room. Once she sat down next to me I saw this person walk into the room, but it wasn't human it was a vampire. This thing was too old to be a student here so he must be our new teacher. I stared at him studying his face. There was nothing there it was just blank. I had to shake his hand-my vampire power is being able to hear thoughts of the people around me by a slight touch I could hear every thought they ever had-if I shook his hand I might be able to find out why he is here and what he wants. All the way through the lesson he was watching me and studying my every move. He must have noticed that every time I moved just an inch that Archangel did the same.

I knew I had to do some thing his face was blank still and I had to find out. The bell rang at that moment; I got up from my seat and told Angel to wait for me outside. I walked up to the teacher and held out my hand.

"My names Tony it's a pleasure to meet you." This teacher fell into my trap and shook my hand. But there was something strange there was nothing I shook his hand for longer than necessary but he didn't seem to mind.

"My names Aro, I don't like all the surname stuff the teachers do." He was doing something. Was he trying to get in my head? I had blocked it before he had a chance. Thanks to my mothers skill I could do it too. I smiled and let go of his had. Then it hit me all his memories were coming to me all at once. I walked out of the classroom as fast as I could and ran to Angel.

"What is it Tony?" I grabbed her and we ran into the forest. We stopped for a second and phased.

"_**Tony what's wrong?" **_Her voice was over powering in my mind.

"_**Just run, I'm not going to let him kill you."**_ I told her. We both ran to our house and phased back. I didn't let her rest at all and forced her into the house. My mom was there and wide eyed.

"Your granddad told me Alice had a vision of you getting killed I am so happy your alive." She ran to me and hugged me. I had to tell her get her to hide Angel from Aro.

"Mom please hide Angel she is being hunted by someone." She looked at me and rushed Angel to the back of the house. She understood what was going on and rushed her to the Cullen's house.

As soon as they were out of sight I followed Aro's sent and found him.

"What do you want with her?" I growled at him.

"Calm down Tony and tell me what you mean." He seemed very calm.

"You, you want to kill Angel how dare you." I was shaking from head to toe. I could just about have phased but that would have given me away. He looked shocked at my knowing this.

"How do you know that?" I smiled at him.

"I'm a vampire." I laughed at his face it was just funny to see someone who hasn't met a half breed.

"That's impossible you smell like a wolf." I laughed harder.

"I am. I'm half and half."

**Chapter 4:3**

An hour ago I killed this Aro person and knew well enough there would be someone there to kill me soon enough. I had to protect Angel. There was no way she was going to be killed because of me. This was my entire fault. There was no way I was going to leave her unprotected and vulnerable. I knew I had to do something I know my Nan. I had to go and get Angel from my Nan's any way. I ran as fast as I could using my vampire speed to the house it took me about 2 minuets from my school. I ran straight to my Nan and asked her

"Nan can you put a permanent shell over Angel for me please. You're my only chance at saving her." My Nan nodded and told me.

"Call me Bella would you. You make me sound old." Well to me she was old because she was about 100 years old now and I am only 18. My Nan did the best she could with making the shell impenetrable. I thanked her so many times I lost count. After me and Angel ate we phased into th wolves we are and ran for it home. I didn't want us to be followed if anyone had some that is.

When we got home she went to sit on the floor in her normal place and I went to make us some food because Nan's isn't that good. I made us something romantic, it was pasta and meatballs. It was her favourit type of food. My Nan made soemthing simple like egg on toast no filling or good. She has forgoten what it's like to be human.

"When my dad gets back we need to get him to accept you into our cult okay." She nodded and didn't look away from the T.V once. I was wondering if she was okay. But before I could say anything to her she passed out. I called my mom and dad and they both came as fast as they could-mom was there first thanks to being a vamp-and they proped her up against the chair and then told me she needed to have a rest so I told them I would put her down on my bed. I walked to my bedroom and kicked open the door lightly. I gently put her down on the bed and lay down beside her. She stirred a few times but never woke up. She started talking in her sleep and she was talking about her parents. I hadn't met her parents but she told me they died when she was very young.

She finally woke up and I hadn't slept a wink and I waited till I was sure she was awake and my parents were able to watch her till I even tried to go to sleep. I finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Lesson learned

**Chapter 5:1**

**Jake's pov**

Tony has been going out with this Angel for some time now and I think it is starting to get my physical. He needs to slow down, well I know that I didn't but it still doesn't mean he can do what he wants. I am still the Alfa. We found out some time ago that Angel is a werewolf too and Tony wants me to accept her into our family-Cult-and I don't know weather it is right to do or not. He is so in love with her but there is no way of getting myself out of it.

Its night time and I have been up all night thinking about the things that could go wrong. This Angel has already been the victim once to Aro one of the _"bloodsuckers"_ and I don't think I could live if Tony decided to kill himself because she was dead. I think it would be best to accept her into our cult. Tony will be very happy.

Okay morning time and it's time they started training.

"Wake up lazy bones time for training," I yelled from outside in the open space. Nessie-god bless her-went out and brought loads of clothes for us all because she knew we would be phasing a lot. I heard morning from the house and laughed. It was funny when it was 1 pm and none of them were up but me. Nessie had gone to her mom so that the kids and I would have a bit more space to work with. I turned and faced the door when I heard footsteps coming closer.

"Dad you couldn't have been any louder?" There was sarcasm in my son's voice. I laugh so hard I was rolling on the floor. When I finally stopped laughing they were phased and playing around. Play fighting in other words. I phased and I could hear their thoughts.

"_**Can't catch me Tony,"**_ It was Angel she was running and my son was chasing her.

"_**Come on you two pack it in"**_ I told them that this wasn't child's play.

"_**Sorry dad but after that rude awakening I'm pretty tired and thought I would exercise," **_my son was back chatting me and I didn't like it one bit so I pounced on him and growled.

"_**My house, my rules. Got that?"**_ His wolf nodded and I got off him. I thought it would be easier to start off by accepting Angel into our cult.

"_**Angel I have thought about this a lot last night and I have decided to accept you into MY cult."**_ I emphasised the My because she needs to know her place in this family. The training started with the phasing because it was the easiest thing to do. My son could phase in mid air just like me. I stood to the side impressed with him. Angel on the other hand couldn't do it that fast yet. She took a bit of work. I told her to imagine she was a wolf in her mind before she was even trying to jump. It worked she was phasing faster ever time. When Tony had got it perfect he sat at the side and watched Angel. She did cry once and ran straight to him and he made her calm down in about 5 minuets. She had gotten better all the time.

When she finally got it perfect I asked her to do it again just to make sure she got it. The next thing had to be the anger thing. I told Tony he was going to flirt with his mom-because she was younger and could pass still for a teenager. He took to it quiet easy; Angel didn't lose it once I'm sure she was masking her mind. Tony was next and I knew how he got so I gave him some pointers. I asked Angel to flirt with me. She was blushing all the way through it was very convincing. Tony didn't do well he was mad but didn't phase. He tried so hard to not lose it.

I decided it was enough for one day so I told them to get some rest and we would try something different tomorrow or next week. They went to their room and I started the cooking. Nessie would kill me if she didn't have anything to eat. When Nessie got home I yelled to let her know that dinner was cooking and that I would be in our room.

**Chapter 5:2**

Nessie was busy with the food and so I sneaked up on her and put my arms around her waist. It made he jump, I laughed low in her ear. She was still cooking so I started to kiss her neck.

"Now, Now Jake we don't want another child do we?" She asked me and I kept kissing her. I didn't want to let her out of my site. She is my world and will be for ever. There was no chance that any one else would get her and take her away from me. I had to make sure that I was right and would never leave me.

"Nessie you wont leave me ever will you?" She turned around in my arms to look at me.

"You of all people Jake should know I would never leave you." She pecked me on the lips and turned back to the cooking. I stayed there for just a little longer. Then when the food was almost done I went to our room and changed my cloths. I didn't want to get anything on my new clothes that my Nessie had brought for me.

I came out with a suite on it was black with a white shirt on. She looked at me and I smiled.

"Do you like it my sweet?" She smiled and nodded. This suite was the one I wore for our wedding day. She was almost in tears. I felt almost guilty for wearing it. She slowly walked over to me and hugged me. She held me tight and I almost couldn't breath.

"My Nessie you can let go, I can't breathe." She let me go immediately, but I held on to her and she smiled.

Tony was the first out of his room. We made a plan to make this the most special dinner for Nessie so we all put on suites and dresses. Tony was wearing a custom made suite that I brought. He had 'his' Angel on his arm and they looked perfect together. I didn't know what to say about them. He reminded me of when I and Nessie were first together. Where ever we went people would stare at us. Then when Tony was born everyone would look at Tony and tell Nessie how cute the baby was. She always thought he had a smile to die for. I've never seen him smile he just nods at me and I nod back.

They walked towards Nessie and she held out her arms to hug Tony. Tony hugged her for a second and then went back to Angel. He was whispering something in her ear. Even me with my super hearing couldn't hear what they were saying. She giggled and smiled at me. I walked my Nessie to the tale and sat her down. Tony did the same with Angel. He took after me so well. His mom had never really taught him anything, she was scared he might turn into a wolf and hurt her. She was also scared of the fact she might hurt him. The girls were seated and then we sat. He followed after me and sat down, we started with the meal that my little Nessie had cooked but then I ran to the Cullen's house and got the food Alice had prepared for me. Her cooking was the best out of the Cullen's. I ran back home and put out the food. She was almost crying.

I went to her side, Tony and Angel left and let us be alone.

"Do you know what today is my darling?" She looked at me and with a shock it hit her. She realised it was our 18th anniversary and that is the reason for making it so special. She never paid attention to the dates. She was crying and I took her in my arms.

"Oh Nessie are you okay?" She nodded. I picked her up in my arms and took her to our bedroom.

**Chapter 5:3**

I was up again first this morning and Nessie was still asleep. I started to cook her favourite food for breakfast. When the food was finished I got her some milk form the fridge to go with her food. I put the plate on a tray and brought it to her. She was still sleeping when I walked in. I put the tray on the floor and lay down on the bed. She felt that I was there and shifted her weight so that she was facing me. Her head found my chest and we stayed like this for a good hour.

"My dearest I have made you breakfast," I sang sweetly into her ear. She moaned but opened her eyes all the same. She looked at me and then the food on the floor. She looked like she was going into shock.

"Thank you Jake, you're the best." She kissed my cheek and sat up. I picked up the tray and put it on her lap.

"Here you go." I kissed her head and she started to eat. Only then did I realise that I was so lucky to have her.

When she finished her breakfast and I had washed up. We got dressed and went for a walk in the forest. She ran ahead and ran up a tree. I remembered what had happened to Esme when she was 16 and I ran under the tree she had gone up. I could see her and she couldn't tell. She had put her foot on the wrong branch and she started to fall. I jumped under her as fast as I could and caught her.

"Nessie don't you dare do that again. Do you hear me?" She looked at me and I was hurt she could tell.

"I'm sorry Jake I was just having a bit of fun." I tried to calm myself down. I wouldn't let go of her. I walked back to the house with her in my arms. There was no way I was letting her do anything that was the slightest bit dangerous. She just lay there in my arms and didn't say anything. I went straight to our room and put her down. She looked even more hurt than me. I felt sorry.

"I'm sorry Nessie it's just I remembered that Esme broke her leg climbing a tree and I couldn't risk you getting hurt." She smiled at me and laughed.

"Silly Jacob you should know, It's like I'm made of steel. You really should know by now." I looked at her and smiled I knew I had been stupid but I really couldn't risk anything.

"Nessie I really am sorry I wish I could see how stupid I was. Maybe I should take it a bit easier." She smiled and nodded. We still had the rest of the day to kill so we sat in the living room-me on the sofa and Nessie lying right by me-we watched a romantic film called New Moon. Nessie cried all the way through it. I held her as close as I could and whispered softly in her ear.

"Happy anniversary my dearest and only love." She turned her face towards me and kissed me.

"I couldn't have asked for a better gift." I kissed her with all the passion in the world. She loved me forever and will always. Hmmmmmm.... maybe she could turn me into a vampire. That way we could spend forever together and never be broken apart.


	6. WerewolfVampireJacob

**Chapter 6:1**

**Nessie's POV**

Jake's getting restless and I don't know what to do. He keeps shifting his weight and it's annoying me.

"Jake what's wrong?" He looked at me and then looked away he obviously didn't want to tell me.

"I will get Edward to read you're mind if you don't tell me." This made him more alert, he opened his mouth but then shut it again and he whispered under his breath,

"I want to be like you." I looked at him my face no doubt looking shocked at what he just told me.

"Nessie please say something I don't like it when you're like that." I shook my head and spoke.

"It was just a shock that's all and I don't know if you could, our venom would kill you." I looked away and started to cry my silent tears. It got too much for me so I went to our bedroom to lie down. Jake never came in to check on me once. I was getting worried so I dragged my lazy but out of bed and went to check on him.

I walked into the living room to see Tony an Angel sitting on the sofa. I was worried even more now.

"Where's you're dad?" Tony saw that I was worried and stood up and walked to my side to hold me up.

"Dad just went out. He was angry at himself for saying something to you, that's all he told us. Mom what's going on?" Crap. He's gone to the Cullen's house. I hate him cause he has done that.

"Right Tony you're in charge of the house while I'm gone, don't get up to anything okay I will be back in a bit with you're dad. If I don't come back later just get on with you're life as normal." That was it. I had barely finished my sentence and whizzed off into the forest. I couldn't believe he had done this to me. I could just kill him for this.

I ran as fast as I could to the Cullen's house. I ran in and yelled for my Jake. My poor Jake about to be killed. I ran around the house from room to room, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I sat down at my dad's piano and started to play. I didn't know what I was going to play but it just flowed from my fingers. I was playing Nan's song and it wasn't the normal speed. I was angry and upset that Jake would go behind my back like that so it was like double the speed it was meant to be.

"That's beautiful Nessie." I jumped from the piano seat and it feel from the speed I used. It was a relief to find it was my auntie Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. I felt a strange presence in the room. I looked behind them to see a little girl standing behind Auntie Rose's leg. I took a step back but Rose caught my arm.

"It's okay Nessie she won't bite." Then she winked at me. I looked at the little girl and I saw something very strange. It was me; I fell back on my but and yelled. It hurt. Emmett being the strong teddy bear he was picked me up. He was laughing at me. I scolded him for laughing. He put on a serious face and I couldn't help it, he was so funny when he tried to be serious and so I fell to the floor yet again laughing at him. Rose started to laugh as well.

"This is little Roseanna." Little Roseanna moved from behind my Auntie's leg and held out her hand. I took her hand and shook it.

"Why does she look like me?" Rose smiled at Emmett and told me that their child's power was to make people see themselves in their childhood; she also told me that if say Jake looked at her he would see me too. They both told me that they fell in love with her almost immediately.

"Nessie what's going on with you and Jake?" She flinched when she said his name.

"Jake told me he wanted to be like me, a vampire. But our venom would kill him right?" Rose looked at Emmett and nodded her head. I let me head drop and I started to cry my silent tears. I sat myself down on the piano stool and Emmett came and sat by me. He put his arms around me and held me tight. Rose looked a bit upset that he was paying attention to me so i got up to leave.

"Nessie you know you are welcome here anytime?" It was more of a statement than a question but i nodded all the same.

**Chapter 6:2**

I was back home, with out my Jacob and i was getting worried. There was no way I was living with out him if i had to I would go to Italy and provoke the Volturi and make them kill me. Tony could see that something was up so I smiled at him and went to the kitchen and started to cook.

I was half way through the cooking when I heard something outside. Being the over protective parent I was, I went to go look what it was. When I got to the door and opened it I found MY Jacob outside. He had just phased back that's what I heard. I ran to Jake and he was ready for me. He opened his arms and held me as close as he could-without crushing me-, he kissed me lightly on my head and then found my lips and was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. We walked slowly to the house hand in hand. He walked me to the bedroom and sat me down. He was kneeling in front of me waiting to tell me something so I spoke first.

"Jake do you even know how worried I was about you?" It was a whisper, and it seemed to hurt him. I went to get off the bed so I could be by my Jacob but he stopped me before I even took one step.

"Nessie I'm sorry, I know I have caused you so much pain today-"He took a deep and unsteady breath-"and I'm really sorry for that, I understand if you want me to leave and never come back..." I hit his arm as hard as I could.

"I know you probably hate me but ouch, that hurt."

"Jake how could you ever think I, of all people would want you to leave me?" He looked down at the floor and I shifted my weight a little bit. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his face so his eyes met mine.

"Jake I was just worried I would never see you again. I though you went behind my back and asked Carlisle or someone else to turn you." His eyes were full with tears.

"Jake its okay to cry. You know me I cry all the time." That was it he couldn't hold it in any more. He lay on the bed next to me and cried his heart out.

"Nessie I'm so sorry I have caused you so much pain today and I really don't know what I can do to make it better." He was talking between tears. I held him close and whispered in his ear,

"Jake all you have to do is be with me and everything is fine." He nodded and held me closer than he had before if it was possible. He didn't ever let go of me that night, even when I was cooking he never left my side. I only with there was something I could do to make him feel like he didn't have to.

"Jake I'm going to talk to Carlisle tonight but I want you to stay here and look after Tony okay?" He looked at me like something was playing on my mind and to tell the truth, something was.

I kissed Jake good bye and ran to the Cullen's house.

"Carlisle." I yelled once and he was there in front of me.

"Yes Nessie?" I took a deep breath that was shaky and asked.

"Is there any way you can change Jacob into a vampire?" He looked at me and then at the table he had been working at.

"Well Nessie I think it's a good idea and I am willing to take a shot at it." He smiled at me and I called Jake and told him to get his arse right here. Heb greeted Carlisle with a smile and hugged me.

"Okay Dr. Fang, lets get this over with." Carlisle thought it was funny and snickered, I on the other hand hated him doing it so I hit is chest. Carlisle put Jake on the floor and bit his neck, both wrists and near his heart. When he had done that he went to the sink and rinsed his mouth out with blood-of cause being a vampire he couldn't use water-I looked at Jake. He had started to whither in pain and I couldn't watch it was making me feel the pain.

"Carlisle is Jasper in?" Carlisle nodded and called for Jasper.

"Hey little niece what can I do for you?"

"I need you to help control my emotions, seeing Jake like this makes me hurt." Jasper nodded once and I felt relief.

**Chapter 6:3**

Jake took a turning for the worst. I was outside and I couldn't hear his heart beating anymore and so I decide to kill myself. I ran to the cliffs where he had taken me cliff diving and I wanted to jump. There was something that was telling me that it wouldn't work, but I didn't care there was no way I was going to let Jake die and me live the rest of my life knowing I killed him. I was ready I told myself, ready to face my death. I leaned forward to face my doom and I just wanted to fall and for it to be over. I closed my eyes and let the world around me evaporate into thin air; the only thing left was me and the cliff.

I jumped there was nothing holding me back now. I closed my eyes as I fell to my destruction, I was thinking about the times me and Jake had spent just walking alone the beaches and or anniversary that was a few days ago when he kissed me earlier today like there was never going to be another chance, and there wasn't now. He was gone and I would soon be gone. The falling stopped all to soon. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I had to; I had to know that I was dead and with my Jake. But when I opened my eyes it was nothing like I had expected, everything was he same as when I jumped. The only difference was that I was being held in someone's arms. I looked to the person I would shout at for saving me from my death. When I looked I had the shock of a life time it was Jake.

"But I thought you were dead." He smiled at me and told me about the medicine that Carlisle had been working on. I was shocked that Carlisle had kept that away from me.

"Nessie there is no way I would let you die if I was still alive. Now tell me you love me for saving you." My voice was caught in my throat and I couldn't say anything.

"Nessie I'm sorry and I love you." He carried me home and let me lie on the bed and sleep it off. I couldn't believe it. Both my son and my husband were both vampire and werewolf. Was there anything I could do to match them? Maybe I should ask Billy if there is any way I can turn into a werewolf?


	7. Billy dies

**Chapter 7:1**

**Billy's POV**

Nessie and Jake have been here quiet a lot in the past few days. I'm starting to get suspicious. Jake never comes unless they need something, but it's not him it's Nessie I'm worried about. She seems to be quiet all the time and its scaring Jake. He has told me that it's killing him not knowing what is wrong with her. To be honest I have noticed something different about Jake. He doesn't smell the same as normal. The pack tells me that he hasn't been hanging around with them. It has them all worried.

Nessie is always fidgeting when she is here; Jake tells me that something has to be wrong with her because she is never like this. Alice, Rosalie and Esme are all worried about Nessie. Esme is the most worried; I thought that Bella would have been the most worried because Nessie is her daughter. Rosalie has become more and more happy and less irritable, when Bella was human she hated her but now Bella has a baby Rose is more loving towards her.

Rose never liked Bella because she wanted to become a vampire and now she is fine with Bella. For some strange reason I was hoping rose was going to be the one Jake imprinted on, because I always thought of her as a daughter even though she is a vampire and my enemy.

But since Jake has imprinted on the most beautiful vampire I could think of. I have to be honest with the Cullen-and now Black-girls the order of beauty has to be:

Nessie

Rosalie

Alice

Esme

Bella

But Jake did tell me that he thought he had imprinted on the vampire girl-Bella- but he changed him mind when Nessie was born. OUCH. That hurt, my heart stopped for a second. It's been doing that for a while. Jake is getting angry a lot and it is making me scared.

Whenever Jake and Nessie come round I see her looking at the pictures of wolves on the walls. It make me feel like there is something she wants'. They're here today and I think I will ask Nessie if she wants' a picture.

"Hey! Nessie." That got her attention.

"Do you want one of those drawings?" I asked her without her seeming to think I noticed what she was doing.

"Ermmmm. Sure Billy if you don't want them." She looked away from the pictures and at me for the first time. So I leaned over to the wall and took one down that looked like Jake's wolf and gave it to her. She seemed to notice it took me a while to get it because my arms kept stopping.

"It's beautiful Billy, I love it." Jake was eyeing me wondering what was wrong. I noticed it before he managed to look away although he had gotten faster at things.

"Kids you behave okay I'm going out the back for some air okay?" They nodded at me. Getting to the back door was hard enough, but as soon as I got to the door I sighed. Nessie was right behind me and opening the door.

"Thank you Nessie you're a nice young lady." She nodded and smiled, she was so sweet. I rolled myself out of the door and down the road to the edge of the beach. I can never go on the beach unless someone was pushing me. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves crashing against the shore, the taste of salt in the air, it felt like a long time since I was here. The last time was when Jacob was about 5 and his mother was still here. But that was a long, long time ago.

I could feel that I was moving and the sound of the sea was getting closer. I opened my eyes to the burning sun and looked behind me to see Nessie, of all people pushing me along.

"Now, now Nessie. What could a young girl like you want an old man like me to do?" She looked down at me and halted straight away. I looked at her face and she came in front of me and kneeled down before me, she looked in such pain. He eyes were set on my face.

"Nessie, you know you're like a daughter to me, what's wrong? Is it Jake?" She shook her head.

"Is it something to do with Jake?" She nodded and answered me this time.

"Billy you are my second dad and I know I can talk to you about anything. It's that I really don't know how to say this." It took her a while to get back on track. "Jake has no idea about this okay. Jake as you know is a werewolf, but Carlisle found a way to make him half vampire as well and that's what Jake is. He's half wolf, half vampire. Just like our Tony; and the only thing I want more is to be the same." She was close to tears so I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. I patted my lap and she sat there, just like when she was a little girl.

"Nessie you do know I will tell Jake about this?" She was shaking her head and I knew what it meant. She didn't want Jake finding out.

"Okay, okay Nessie shhhhhh, shhhhhh. I won't tell Jake I promise." I let her get up and push me back to the house, outside the door she came out with the strangest of questions.

"Is there any way I can become both?" At the moment she started the question the door opened and Jake was there.

**Chapter 7:2**

Jake looked at her and then to me.

"Dad? Is there?" Jake's voice was shaky he obviously didn't want his imprint to go through the same thing as he did. I shook my head and looked up at them both. Jake's face covered with relief and Nessie's well it was disappointed.

"I'm sorry Nessie, there is no way. I just wish there was." As she pushed me into the house and left me stranded in the door way I looked up at Jake and saw his face it was a 'you shouldn't of told her that' face. I looked down and rolled myself into the living room where she was getting so upset you could hear her crying. Jake wasn't that far behind me when he ran to her at vampire speed. I shivered at the use of the word. He was at her side in less than a second. He was stroking her hair and trying to calm her down. I rolled myself into our small kitchen and went to get a drink from the fridge. I opened the fridge door and then I heard a bang. I jumped out of my wheelchair and into the air and landed back in my chair. I turned my chair around to see Jake in the doorway. He was shaking like hell.

"Jake calm yourself down." He was shaking faster now.

"How could you do this to her?" He shook more violently. "She feels like an idiot to of asked." His shaking was out of control now. He was blocking the only way out so I backed up to the wall. Even that wasn't enough space.

"Jake please calm..." But that was it I didn't get to finish my sentence before I had been knocked from my chair and my head hit the wall knocking me out cold.

**Chapter 7:3**

**Jake's POV**

I was shaking so much my vision was blurred. I couldn't see what was going on; all I can hear was me having a go at my dad for hurting my beautiful Nessie's feelings. Then all of a sudden my clothes shredded from my body and a scream escaped my dad's lips. I heard a bang and nothing else for a while. I kept my eyes closed tight until I was sure everything had changed. I could smell blood but like Bella when she was a newborn I could restrain myself from drinking it. But who's blood was it? Nessie was in the other room probably behind me now and Billy..... Wait Billy was in the room with me when I phased. No it couldn't. I managed to phase back after calming down. In all my years I have never killed anyone-well I killed vampires-and now my dad, I couldn't even think about it.

I opened my eyes to see the damage, the table, chairs and every other piece of furniture was destroyed. I saw my dad's wheelchair but no dad. I looked at the wall and saw a patch of blood.

I looked down slowly following the crack in the wall tiles. I cringed at the blood running down the wall. I followed it all the way to the bottom and saw a body on the floor. I stepped closer to the body but slowly not knowing what to expect. When all of a sudden a flash came passed and Nessie was leaning low by the body. In an almost protective stance. There was nothing I could do, she was in front of Billy and I couldn't get anywhere near him. I turned and ran out of the room with all my speed. I ran to the forest edge and looked back; Nessie was standing in the doorway with the body of my dad in her arms. I cringed at the body in her arm and ran into the forest. When I was deep into the forest I phased into the wolf I was. There was no way I could stop myself from running away. I'm sure she would take the body to Carlisle to see if he could save him, I knew there was no chance in hell that he could save her.

I would never get to see him again and it's my entire fault. I hate myself for doing this, but there was no way I could have stopped myself. Only Jasper could have stopped me but he wasn't there so he couldn't. I wish there was some way to turn back time to stop me from doing it. If I had stopped then I would still have a dad, still have Nessie to love me. Wait Nessie. I gasped, would she take me back? I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face the way I came. There was no sign of her but there was her sent drifting around in the. She had either been here or she was following me around. I looked around to find where the sent was strongest and bingo. I found where is was strongest and followed it. She was closer and closer each time. I ran until I found out the track lead all the way to Bella and Edward's house. I went to knock on the door but it was already open and when I walked in the first room I couldn't find her.

I phased back to human and I knew she was here.

"Nessie! Where are you?" There was no answer but I knew she had been here. I went to her room where she would have been as a child and found the body. I looked once and then looked away. I went to her parents bedroom and she wasn't in there but I could her stronger. I opened the doors to the big walk through closet, and there she was. She was looking through the clothes and when she knew I was standing behind her she sank to the floor and started to cry. I ran to her and held her in my arms until she could breathe properly.

"I'm sorry Jake I just thought that someone could do something." She was crying hard. I stood her up and she did so without denying me.

"Nessie all I'm worried about is weather you will take me back."

"Of cause I will." She kissed me with all the emotion she could.


	8. The final song

**Chapter 8:1**

**Carlisle's POV**

Today is the day of the funeral. Jake is in pieces, Nessie is right by her side and Bella and Edward are by Nessie. They don't really want her to be near him at the moment because he managed to kill his dad. And they are scared of her getting killed by him as well. They really have trusted him in the past but now they have less and less trust in him since his dad's death. They think that it was all his fault and Nessie had nothing to do with it. Even though she has told them time and time again that it was her fault not his.

The time has been set; the funeral will take at 9:00 am so around about now. I looked up to see everyone coming in to the church. Billy is being cremated; we have brought a single white rose for everyone so they can put it on the coffin. Jake liked this idea and he Okayed it.

Jake didn't really have much to do with the funeral. He likes to keep back and just do things that everyone else does. I have been trying to think of a world without my Esme, I can never do it because every time I do it just disappears; like there will never be a world without her. Maybe the reason it goes is because there will never be a world without her. The funeral is about to start. Everything went quiet and I looked around to see who had come.

There was Sam, Quil, Jacob-of cause-, Embry, all the rest of the pack; of cause there was myself, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice ,Bella ,Edward and Nessie sitting right next to her Jacob. Nearly everyone had turned up old friends of Billy's, old relatives and a lot of others. It was impossible to think of all the names of his family and friends. The vicar just asked if anyone would like to say any words. I stood up first and went to the front of all the people and gave my speech.

"Billy was and still is a good friend of mine; we never used to get along but for a few years now we have managed to live in peace." I took an unneeded breath and looked at Jacob. "He was a brilliant dad, a good brother and most of all a good friend; he loved everyone like they were his son." Another unneeded breath. "He was an amazing person and could work wonders, thank you for coming to Billy Black's funeral." I nodded once and sat back in my seat.

Jacob was the next to stand up and walk to the front with Nessie at his side.

"Thank you Carlisle for those kind words. I don't think I ever really deserved a dad like Billy; he always put others before himself. No one could convince him otherwise, for the past few years he has treated the Cullen family with the most respect I have ever seen." He took a slow and steady breath. "He would love to be here right now and see how many friends and family he had; he always felt like he never had anyone there since my mom died." He started to cry so Nessie stepped up and finished it off. "Jacob always loved his dad but didn't show it he wishes now that he could have had the chance to show Billy just how much he did love him. Thank you all, as Carlisle said for coming today and proving just how many people loved and adored him." He nodded and smiled at us all. I noticed as soon as she took her seat that her little boy was there as well.

As soon as every one else had left I went to talk to Jacob. He looked so upset I think he needs to know if he ever needs to talk to just come to me.

"Jacob, you know you're like a son to me and if you ever need to talk just come to the house okay?" Jacob nodded.

", oh sorry I mean Carlisle; thank you for the kind words in the church and thank you for the offer." He nodded and we hugged. I went back to my Esme and wouldn't let go even if I couldn't hug her I held her hand never letting her out of my sight.

**Chapter 8:2**

**Nessie's POV**

Its 16 years later now and we are all happy. Jake and I had 2 more babies a girl called Ebony, she is about 14 and our other baby boy James and he is only 2 years old. Jake is okay now, about his dad-Billy-and our little boy Tony has grown up and Angel and him have gotten married and had a baby girl called Jessica. She is cute but not cuter then Tony was when he was a baby.

Tony and Angel have moved into a house of their own and are happy with their baby girl Jessica. Since the baby is more Werewolf than Vampire she started turning into a wolf at the age of only 4. She is one of the best werewolves I have ever seen, she is even better than Jake.

Ebony is at school and gets on well with everyone, her vampire power is being able to make people talk to her and not be afraid to. James's power is to make people see what he is thinking like me, but he can also block it and I can't. I find it strange not being able to see what it is he is thinking. Hmmmm, now I know what it was like being my dad I guess.

We are happy and living without anything going wrong. We all love someone-apart from all the kids-and no one will take that away from us.

Or am I wrong?.........

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me that's when u came to me and said,

Wish i could prove I love you  
but does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so,  
And maybe something's are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before


End file.
